


Safe and sound

by rosalina2124



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Luke gets sick will his newfound family be there for him when he needs them the most???I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you goWhen all those shadows almost killed your lightI remember you said don't leave me here aloneBut all that's dead and gone and passed tonightJust close your eyes, the sun is going downYou'll be alright, no one can hurt you nowCome morning light, you and I'll be safe and soundDon't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fireThe war outside our door keeps raging onHold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone





	Safe and sound

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Leia and I relax. I’ve been really sick,running a high fever,from a infected wound,and she and Chewie have been taking care of me for now,until they can get me to medical. We’re on the ship,I’m laying on the tad bit too small bunk,on my side,I’ve been in and out of sleep for awhile. She must be waking me because we’ve made it to base,meaning it’s time to move me,to get me to medical,which is good,but I don’t know I have the energy to move. “Hey,we made it Luke,do you think you can make it down to medical”she asks gently as I let her wrap an arm around my back to help me sit up,being mindful of my head,so I don’t hit it,and it’s almost too much,my head is swimming. “I don’t think so Lei,I’m too dizzy”I murmur as I see her motion Chewie over to me,he’ll have to carry me,not exactly what I want,but beggars can’t be choosers,it’s better than me passing out. “OK,that’s what I thought,we’ll get you better”she murmurs softly kissing me on the forehead,feeling for how high my fever is.

I let Chewie pick me up,swallowing my pride,I know he doesn’t care,but I do,if I could do this myself I would,it makes me feel like a kid having to be carried,it’s embarrassing,but I know it needs to happen. He murmurs something to comfort,that it’ll be OK,that I’m safe. I’ve become a cub to him,as much as Han is his cub too,he’s protective over us,and cares about us. Before I know it we’re at the Med bay,and he’s laying me on a cot,carding a furry hand through my hair. I see Leia get somebody,a nurse,and a med droid,and they come over to me. I see her put on gloves and she crouches down to my level,so as not to spook me. “Hey there Luke,I’m Sara,can you tell me what’s going on with you”she asks taking my wrist in her hand to get my pulse,which is know is racing. “I haven’t been feeling good,I have a wound on my thigh,and think it’s infected”I murmur softly as I let her get my temperature,the droid noting it in it’s system.

“OK honey,it looks like you got yourself a pretty high fever,104,we’ll need to get that down,do you mind if I take a look at the wound”she murmurs softly as I shake my head. I let her help me get out of my pants,another embarrassing thing,and she covers me with a blanket,to help keep my privacy. I let Leia hold my hand,to comfort as I feel the nurse dab at the bandage with a wet cloth,to get it loose,then it comes off revealing inflamed,red,angry looking skin. The wound is about an inch across and an inch deep,it came from a Wampa,a long story,I cleaned it the best I could and went on,not thinking anything of it until tonight. “Easy honey,I know it hurts,I’m going to have to clean it out,then I’ll put a bacta patch on,and I’ll get you on some antibiotics to help clear this infection out alright”she murmurs softly as I nod too tired to say anything,I’m tired and done,over everything. I see her get a needle,and I flinch as I feel a cool hand placed against my cheek. “Easy,I’m right here bub,just look at me”she murmurs as I do so,trying to focus on anything but the needle. It’s over before I know it,burning sensation,intense,then I’m numb. 

I can sense her prod it,cleaning it out with water,and saline,I can feel the liquid mixed with blood run down the inside of my leg. It’s done before I know it,and I feel something cool being put on the wound,the Bacta patch,then she’s done,minus the iv. She get’s the iv in easily enough,then she hangs the bag with the medicine,antibiotics and something for the pain. Then she leaves for a minute,then comes back with a bowl full of tepid water,and a cloth. She gives instructions to use it to help bring my fever down,then she leaves,telling us she’ll be back in an hour to check on me,then we’re alone. I feel her pull the blanket over me more as I settle on my side,then she runs a hand through my hair. Then I sense her grab the wet cloth,wring it out,and she wipes my face with it gently,getting rid of sweat and grime,helping me cool off in the process. “Get some sleep bub,I’ll be here,I’m not going anywhere,I’ll wake you when she comes back alright”she murmurs taking my hand in hers,rubbing my palm gently. Before I know it I’m out like a light,feeling safe,and knowing that she won’t let anything happen to me,and that I’ll get through this somehow,that I’m stronger than I think,and I can make it.


End file.
